1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filtering devices and more specifically to apparatuses for screening fibrous stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents relate generally to the present invention: Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,075; Cowan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,873; Cowan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,041; Cowan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,535; Hooper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,651; and Hooper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,536. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.